Applebuck Season/Gallery
Applejack's challenge Applebuck Season_16_9.png|Admiring the fruit of their labor. Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png|Careful, that's tender Big Macintosh Poke.png|Macintosh does not like being poked. Bic Mac and Applejack.jpeg Bic Mac and Applejack2.jpeg Apple.png One pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up.png|Just doesn't add up... ApplejackAngryAtBigMacS1E4.PNG AppleJackIsDeterminedS1E4.PNG Sad Applejack S1E4.png|Applejack is worried Applejack worried S1E04.png|Applejack is... having second thoughts too soon. A stampede heading to Ponyville Applejack apples S1E04.png AppleInATreeS1E4.PNG ApplejackHitInTheHeadS1E4.PNG Stampeding cows S1E04.png Pinkie_Pie_Silly_Voice.png|"Hey! Thi-i-s m-a-akesss myyyy voi-ice sound si-illlllly!" Applejack and winona S01E04.png Applejack and the cows S01E04.png Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png|"This is the best Rodeo Show I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png|Om nom nom. Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Popcorn.png|"Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie." Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|"Appletastic!" Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png|"Go, Applejack!" Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|Applejack saves the day Applejack Appreciation Day Party for Applejack S1E04.png|So they throw her a party Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png|Applejack hasn't been seen in a while The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|All is set to begin Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png|Time to give a great speech Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png|Rainbow interrupts Twilight's speech Twilight is not amused by Dash's interruption S1E04.png|Twilight doesn't like this at all Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1 E4.png|So Awesome! Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png|''Exactly!'' Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png|"Today, I get to run Sugarcube Corner for the first time!" Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png|"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png|... Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png|"Oh! Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is going to help me!" Pinkie Pie 1 S01E04.png Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png|"Now, if I could just finish by speech withour being inter-" "Twilight?" "-rupted..." Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png|"Anyone Else?!" Twilight gives up S1E04.png|''Nevermind!'' Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Applejack0 S01E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Applejack S01E04.png|You're a silly pony! Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"Thank yeh kindly for this here...award...thingy." Applejack2 S01E04.png|"Woo! Woo, Woooo!" Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png|Pinkie joins Applejack Applejack3 S01E04.png|Ap-ple-jack! Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png|The realm of sleep takes Applejack Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|I'll be off Applejack's causing trouble Applejack4 S01E04.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png Applejack7 S01E04.png Applejack serious S01E04.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png Rainbow Dash Waiting S1 E4.jpg Applejack10 S01E04.png|''Isn't that mighty dangerous?'' Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|''It's not dangerous for a pony that can fly!'' Applejack9 S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Ready S1 E4.jpg Applejack11 S01E04.png Applejack Here I Go S1 E4.jpg Applefail.jpg|Applejack pancake, mmmm-mmm! Rainbow Dash Your Suppose To Land S1 E4.jpg Applejack15 S01E04.png|Trick 1... Applejack14 S01E04.png|...Trick 2... Applejack13 S01E04.png|...And trick 3... What next? Derpy Applejack S1E04.png Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Derpyness seems to be an evident symptom of sleep deprivation Rainbow Dash What The Hay To Land S1 E4.jpg Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|I have an idea Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|''Tadaa!'' Rainbow Dash Angry S1E04.jpg Applejack12 S01E4.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.PNG|What's this Dash? A new trick? Applejack sleepy S01E04.png Applejack weeee S01E04.png Rainbow Dash Wait! S1 E4.jpg|Applejack, no! Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Twilight Sparkle Applejack. S1 E4.jpg|''Applejack?'' Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png|''Eeyupp'' Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle Applejack.2 S1 E4.jpg Baked bads Applejack5 S01E04.png Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png Pinkie Pie right, aj S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1 E4.png Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.PNG Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|"Ugh, wheatworms?" Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack 1 S01E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png drooling_victims_S01E04.png|Drooling ponies... Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies_drooling_over_muffins_half_2_S1E04.png|Muuuuffins! drooling_victims2_S01E04.png|...gonna be victimized!!! Ponies_drooling_over_muffins_half_3_S1E04.png|thumb Applejack tiired S01E04.png Nurse Redheart 1st appearance S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle concerned S1E4.jpg Nurse Redheart.png Daisy_Sick_S01E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png|FACT: Real-life horses cannot vomit. Bad food can actually be lethal. Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png|Ponies, on the other hand, can. She'll be okay. Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack lol S01E04.png|Applejack, why don't you use your horse sense? Applejack huh S01E04.png|Klutzy on her apple cart. Applejack upside down S01E04.png|Who's a silly pony? Twilight Sparkle concerned2 S1E4.jpg|You is, you is Applejack! Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle Annoyed S1 E4.jpg Twilight Sparkle Stubborn As A Mule S1 E4.jpg Counting the bunnies Fluttershy1 S01E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Fluttershy S01E04.png Fluttershy 16.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Fluttershy2 S01E04.png Scared bunnies S1E04.png|Aww, poor little things Lily_Surprised_S01E04.png Lily_Fainting_S01E04.png Lily_fainted_S01E04.png Flower_Trio_Fainted_S01E04.png Flower-Trio-Awaken.png|oh Daisy whats that face for? Lily_Garden_S01E04.png Rose_Flower_Pots_S01E04.png Daisy_On_Back_S01E04.png|By...by... Daisy_by_them!_S01E04.png|Them!! Bunny take over S1E04.png|Bunnies take over Ponyville Twilight Sparkle Enough is Enough S1 E4.jpg Applejack accepts her friends' help Applejack almost sone S01E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Applejack surprised S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png|''Hello?'' Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Applejack finally reached her limit Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Fluttershy3 S01E04.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Twilight Using Magic On Apples S01E03.PNG Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Applejack again S01E04.png Applejack S1E4.png|Applejack, thankful for her friends' help. Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png|''I got the perfect treat!'' Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png|"Ah, gross Spike!" Fluttershy and Applejack S01E04.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries